1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stationary bikes for indoor exercise, and more particularly to a stationary bike that provides simulation of road-riding experience.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often that people living a modern life are not free to perform physical exercise outdoors due to tight schedules or weather conditions. This fact has brought about the prevalence of indoor fitness/exercise gear. A stationary bike is a fitness device that provides simulation of cycling exercise, and it uses a stationary transmission to train and enhance a user's muscles and cardio-respiratory capacity.
As shown in FIG. 15, a conventional stationary bike mainly has a frame 91 for a user to sit thereon and an H-shaped base 92 supporting the frame 91 from below. The base 92 has its four bottom corners each equipped with an anti-slip foot 93 that presses on the ground. The anti-slip foot 93 has an upright screw 931 for being screwed into a threaded socket 921 raised from the base 92. Thereby, when the stationary bike has its base 92 laid on the ground, the anti-slip feet 93 stand on the ground to prevent the stationary bike in use from slip with respect to the ground.
However, when a user exercises using the conventional stationary bike as described above, he/she performs repeated pedaling movements without getting any kind of feedback from the stationary bike. Particularly, this working-out pattern lacks for feedback in the form of transverse jolts as experienced by the user when he/she otherwise rides a real bicycle on the road. Therefore, the conventional stationary bikes are inferior in providing lifelike riding experience and thus less interesting as exercise equipment for people to use.